The present invention relates to a scrap processor that comminutes scrap material, and particularly relates to a scrap processor having a rotor supported in a housing chamber and hammers on the rotor to comminute scrap material in the chamber upon rotation of the rotor.
A prior art scrap processor has a rotor supported within a chamber of a housing for rotation relative to the housing. Hammers on the rotor comminute scrap material in the chamber into scrap pieces. The scrap pieces are thrown radially outwardly of the rotor. A deflector box for deflecting the comminuted scrap pieces from the chamber to an outlet is connected to the housing.
The prior art scrap processor has been subject to a number of problems. First, a part of the housing defining the rotor chamber has been constructed of plates which are butt welded together. These plates are subject to extremely high forces, and this construction has not been entirely satisfactory since repairs are frequently necessary.
The housing of the prior art scrap processor also includes a wall adjacent the inlet to the chamber. The wall prevents scrap pieces from exiting the scrap processor through the inlet. The wall partially defines the chamber in which the rotor comminutes the scrap material. The wall is located where scrap pieces impact against the wall. The wall is lined with a plurality of liners against which the scrap pieces impact. The liners are replaced when they wear out. These liners are usually bolted in place. The scrap processor must be shut down and the liners frequently replaced, resulting in lost operating time for the scrap processor.
The deflector box is also lined with a plurality of liners which the comminuted scrap material impacts against. The liners are bolted to the interior of the deflector box by a plurality of bolts. When the liners wear out, they must be replaced. The scrap processor must be shut down to replace the liners also resulting in lost operating time for the scrap processor.